burningprint
by xscreamingsilence
Summary: a 13year old girl, lost in the harsh world of morganville... true love.hurt.pain.death.fights. To everyone else, she's just weak... but no one knows that inside, she can be much more. please read&rate ,sucky summary, good story I think!:


**Hey Guys, so this is my first Morganville story, The background info is that Claire hasn't being at the glass house long, 2 weeks maybe, she left her hometown because her parent's died. So she ended up in Morganville living with Michael, Eve and Shane. Michael is 15, Eve is 15, Shane is 14, And Claire is 13. It just works out better this way, and I thought it'd be interesting if I twisted it a bit. Okay, so on with the story! **

_Claire_

Claire sat down fast and hard. The guards, pulled in a struggling Shane after and handcuffed him to a hook on the chair. Claire was already handcuffed. She sighed, sweating. This was really the first time Shane and Claire had being scared together. After she ran, she found the glass house, and Michael took her in, although none of them knew her background. She hadn't talked to Shane. She'd only been here 2 weeks, and was still settling in. She was, however, best friends with eve.

'Now, let's discuss.' The founder, Amelie, commented, raising an eyebrow. Amelie was like an ice queen. Hair done up in a high bun, a few curled strands falling by her ears. She was wearing a long pale blue dress, and her face was so pale. Amelie was a vampire. She looked at Shane. 'So, you said my kind were after you?'

'yea.' Shane gritted his teeth. 'I had to protect Claire.' he looked over at Claire, and she felt her cheeks burning. Oliver, Scary coffee shop vamp, now stood up, slamming his hands on the desk making Claire jump and yelp a tiny bit.

'It's our kind Amelie, don't let these young.. Pawns, think they can waltz in here and break the rules. Let the girl go, Mr Collins however, it guilty. Good day, I'm out.' and he walked out, slamming the door on his way.

'Bastard.' Shane muttered, under his breath, just loud enough for Claire to hear. She chewed on her lip, and Amelie stared at him. Of course, she heard it. She was a vampire.

'I do believe Oliver is right. Richard?' Richard Morrell, mayor, stood up, and said. 'Guilty, sorry Shane.'

Amelie looked at Hannah Moses. 'Chief Moses?'

'Not guilty. It was self defence.' Amelie encountered the answeres thoughtfully, then stood up.

'Mr collins, you have 2 choices. You can either burn, this evening. Or you can join my team. We need fighters like you on our side.' Claire held in the scream, and shane set his jaw.

'Burn.' he finally said. 'I'd rather die.'

'But Shane!' Claire protested.

'Leave it Claire. Just leave it. Leave me.' Jace, the guard, stepped forward, taking the handcuffs off Claire & grabbing her.

'Escort her home Jace. See you in Founders square tonight Claire. I expect to see all of you.' Claire nodded, tears in her eyes, and walked out, without fighting, without screaming, just walked out, and walked home, the sun pounding harshly on her face.

When she got in, she slammed the door behind her, and fell onto her knees. She felt like it was all her fault. Michael appeared, standing above her 2 minutes later. He moved a strand of hair away from her face.

'Come on, dinner's ready, then we have to get ready..' his voice was hoarse, like he was trying to cry, but he was trying so hard to stay strong for her. Shane was his best friend. He was acting like a big brother, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up, and pulling her to the table, where she sat down. Eve pushed Shane's chair in, and put the Tacos down. Claire and the others ate in silence. Until eve looked up, her eyes dark.

'Can't we save him? Can't we stage some sort of rescue mission, like ninja s-' Michael cut her off, with a sharp tone to his voice.

'No eve, we can't. we're too young. Claire's TRIED.' eve started crying, and Michael wrapped his arms around her.

'Come have a hug Claire?' she nodded, and hugged him as well. All 3 hugged, and for 2 minutes, everything was fine. Then Michael pulled away and said, 'We should go get ready,' and they went up to their rooms.

Claire dressed simple, but dark. Black chinos, A plain black turtle neck to hide the bruises on her neck from the fight. And black, sleek pumps. When eve emerged, she was dressed a bit different, but not a lot. Black fish net tights and a black skirt. And a black, plain top. Not a skull in sight. No Goth make up, she just had eyes a little bit dark from where she had been wearing it earlier. Michael on the other hand had gone for Jeans and a smart top.

'Come on girls,' he looked sorrowfull, and the journey there was silent, but Claire saw Michael keep looking at her in the rearview mirror.

;Don't stage any attacks, kay?' hm. He must have seen Claire being in thought. Well, more like guilt. She just couldn't Believe it. He's getting killed for saving her. Claire could have been killed herself. Shane has to suffer, he has to be burned alive. And that hurt her, so badly. Her mind wandered, to her parent's, and the attack. _Vampires_ she thought. And she'd rather have not thought about it, all she could see in her mind was Caitlyn laid there…

It was freezing when she got there, so she hugged her thin jacket tightly. It was crowded, with people, mostly vamps, cheering. Then she saw Shane. Gag in his mouth, eyes just flat. He was trying not to act scared, but was clinging onto the bars. Amelie was on the stage, Oliver held a match, and petrol. He started pouring it on, around the cage, in it. Even over the stage. Claire felt SICK. She was going to pass out, he'd be burned alive.

'Ladies And Gentleman,' Amelie began, 'This Boy has commited a crime, against our people, and unfortunately, it is my duty to announce, that today.. He will die.' her voice was harsh. She was evil. Claire wanted her to die.

_No stage attacks. No ninja. _Claire reminded herself, biting her lip. Oliver nodded at Amelie, and lit the match. Claire grabbed Michaels hand, Eve grabbed the other, And they all hugged. She couldn't see any of it, just heard a huge scream, then cheering. When she opened her eyes, Shane's ashes were in the cage.


End file.
